


We're all going on a... summer road trip

by idektvshows



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fun, Ice Cream, Water, at the beach, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: Vanity take the kids to the beach for a day trip.





	We're all going on a... summer road trip

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @lovesewndingle's Emmerdale AU Aesthetics on Twitter. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :)

The car was filled with an exuberant and anticipated buzz for what was to come from today’s special and irregular day out. Mostly the excitement omitted from both Johnny and Moses - plausibly because they were the youngest of the Dingle/Woodfield clan and they had only ever experienced the seaside on occasion. Throughout their road trip to the coast, and as a result of losing his bet, Noah found himself to be sandwiched between Johnny and Moses and thus, every now and then as they played with their dinosaur and Paw Patrol figurines, they cheekily shoved their toys into poor Noah’s face. At various times, Noah had his suspicions that perhaps Ryan had given both the boys the incentive to carry out their actions on purpose which subsequently caused him to whine irritably whenever he found tiny dinosaurs or Paw Patrol figurines squashed against his face, followed by his brothers animated voices and roaring sound effects.

Since they were first introduced, Ryan and Noah had surprisingly developed a close bond and got along like a house on fire - which was a sight to behold from Charity’s perspective. She finally felt her wayward teenage son finally had a positive and new influential role model in his life, other than a certain other posh boy. Their relationship was fresh and maintained dangerous amounts of banter which made it feel young, vibrant and authentic. Perhaps it was because Ryan was brought up with adoptive parents and hadn’t had to endure what he and Joe had to, at times with their parents, or lack of. They had this great banter, if the villagers thought Charity’s was bad enough, they would be in for a shocking surprise. They certainly obtained their sarky and quick witted behaviour from the mother ship. Noah secretly considered Ryan as his favourite brother and hence why he was less than impressed for losing the bet against him. Much to Noah’s dismay, Ryan was sat happily behind him and his younger brothers with an amused smile plastered across his face, feeling like he had won first class seats for a comedy show or something - he was lapping it up.

 

The sun was shining at its strongest point when the car pulled up into the relatively filled car park overlooking the fairly populated beach. Before they even left the car, Charity had given Noah strict instructions to guide both Johnny and Moses to the beach carefully, taking precautions and find the best spot for them to make their own whilst she, Vanessa and Ryan bought their belongings.

Once the spot was deliberated, each individual towel was laid on the hot golden  sand and the two umbrellas - one for Charity and Vanessa, and the other for Johnny  and Moses - were positioned securely.  They all sat happily and were allowed to finally start enjoying their family day out. Noah watched Johnny and Moses with a perplexed facial expression as they sat together still playing their imaginary game which somehow incorporated both their dinosaurs and Paw Patrol toys - how two young boys could be so inspired and enthralled by the figurines baffled him.

Amidst of all of that, Vanessa had already shut her eyes to enjoy the feeling of the summer sun and the accommodating and cushioning sand beneath her. Knowing her sons were playing nicely together made her feel contented. Every time she heard the boys roaring and chuckling as they played, she chuckled quietly to herself.  Meanwhile, Charity couldn’t get enough of the image before her, Noah had shuffled over to Ryan, where they were absorbed in a game of cards. Johnny and Moses in dinosaur and Paw Patrol trance and finally her girlfriend enjoying the rays beside her - it was the perfect image. Luckily for her, she had her phone nearby and she was able to take a sneaky photo of the boys before any of them would notice. She glanced at each of her sons in turn, her eyebrow arching as a cunning idea entered her brain as a smirk unfolded upon her lips. She took the ten pound note from inside her phone case and twiddled it between her fingers, she pondered for a moment, glancing over at the youngest two.

“So” she said. Causing Vanessa to become alert and propping herself up ever so slightly. She raised her arm in the air slightly, “who wants an ice cream?” she announced excitedly, a grin on her face as she watched her sons turn enthusiastically, with grins that melted her heart.

“Ice cream?!” both Johnny and Moses practically cried in delight in unison. Noah’s immediate reaction was a grunt and eye-roll because he knew his mum like the back of his hand, but Ryan playfully elbowed him and gave him a stern look which read had  _ be nice  _ written all over it. 

 

“If you don’t turn that frown upside down Mr, you won’t be getting one” she mockingly warned Noah who gave her a sarcastic grin in return.

“Not if I offer to go” he quipped, poking his tongue out and succumbed to his feet quickly, making a beeline for his mum. He was greeted by a pout and raised eyebrow from her, he was hesitant at first to take the money but then snatched the note from her fingers before she dared to return it.

 

“Come on boys” Noah motioned to Johnny and Moses who dropped their dinosaurs and Paw Patrol toys instantly at the prospect of getting ice creams and cheerily made their way to him.

Ryan glanced at his mum, and looked at Vanessa who was perched on her elbows, watching with great interest as it all unfolded before her.

“I’ll join you” Ryan called out to Noah and left his mums to it. Noah waited until they were further away so neither Charity of Vanessa could him or potentially scowl him for what he was about to say. Noah stopped in his tracks, just as Ryan approached him.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Noah questioned.

“I mean with you know...” Noah gestured playfully with his hands.

“Low blow” Ryan scoffed and shook his head, he placed his hand on Noah’s shoulder.

“Oh, I’m quivering in me boots” Noah remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Ryan scoffed again and pushed him forward in a teasing manner, demonstrating who was going to win.

Charity managed to capture the picture of Ryan with his shoulder around Noah with the younger two running ahead, unbeknownst to her of what the context was. Once they disappeared out of sight, she met Vanessa’s gaze, her glasses sat on the end of her nose like a secretary, gazing lovingly at her. 

“You just couldn’t resist, could you?” she scoffed, mocking fake annoyance. 

“No” Charity grinned like a Cheshire cat at her girlfriend. Her hand wandering in search for her girlfriends and once they had reached their destination, she played with her girlfriends fingers, her finger tips ghosting over Vanessa’s knuckles as her eyes averted to their hands before back to her eyes. “It just means I get you all to myself.” She husked a murmur and leaned into Vanessa, her hand cupping her cheek, stroking her smooth sun kissed skin as she looked at her like she was her whole world before dipping her head to plant a big kiss against her lips.

“Always an ulterior motive with you, isn’t there” Vanessa murmured against her lips during the break of their kiss.

“When it comes to you babe - yes, yes there is” she nodded, laughing because of how transparent she had become to Vanessa. “You know me so well” she finished with a wink and kissed with affirmation.

They laid facing each other enjoying the sun and short lived peace - the first time in ages, the only sounds were of the waves and the seagulls squawking. Vanessa was drawing circles against Charity’s hip bone as they took advantage of the intimacy they had created in such a public setting.

“Oh... oops” Vanessa let out a bemused chuckle at the sight before her, approaching them. Charity flicked her eyes open at the sudden shift in the air, her brow forming a knit demonstrating confusion. She turned her head to see what the imagine was: ice cream smothered across Moses' and Johnny’s' faces as they continued to eagerly devour theirs.

Charity glanced back at Vanessa, slightly miffed. "I'll take this one" she murmured as she gave her the nod.

“What have you done?” Charity laughed ridiculously at the sheer state Moses had gotten himself into as she sat up, he half halfheartedly ran up to her, who appeared to be very pleased with himself.

“Yummy, ice cream” he attempted to shriek with a mouth full, shoving the remainder of the cone in her face.

“I can see.” she leaned back slightly, avoiding getting sticky herself.

“Did your cheeks want some too?” she joked, delicately brushing her finger across Moses’ cheek and then across Moses’ front which caused him to screech further and he nodded as Johnny chuckled. Moses shoved the rest of the cone in his gob, crumbs falling away and disappearing into the sand as Johnny took note and did the same. Charity looked in amazement at Vanessa, both of them nodding, on the same wavelength.

“Let’s sit down you both down and tidy you both up, eh?” she replied, weary of their sticky hands flying everywhere and gestured for both boys to sit. Again, both in unison, they carelessly slumped haphazardly down against the towel and sand alike. Vanessa watched in amusement over both boys oblivious of Charity’s irked state as they played with the sand. Charity grabbed the wet wipes from the bag and took hold of the back of Johnny’s head.

“How did you manage to get it in your hair?” she laughed ludicrously as she cleaned his face of the ice cream, wiping his hair in the midst of it before attacking his hands.

“They were comparing ice creams” Noah explained nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as he sat beside Ryan. 

“And you, all down your front!” she gleefully exclaimed, tickling Moses as she attacked him with the wet wipe, he squealed against her touch until she stopped. “All done cheeky” she sat back and admired the two new fresh and improved sons of hers. Moses climbed into her lap and gave her a kiss.

“Was that nice hmm?” she mused looking down at Moses who nodded. 

“Yum” he squealed, bringing his hands together. Charity couldn’t resist planting a kiss on his bright pink cheek. She looked between him and Johnny who was captivated by the sand.

“Hey Johnnybobs!" she chimed as he looked up at her. "Why don’t you and Moses take Noah and go play in the water, yeah?” she suggested and looked over to Noah. 

“Yeah?” she reiterated, urging him. 

“Sure” he smiled and stood up, sticking out his hand to Moses.

“Come on buddy.” he stated, not giving them a choice, both boys scrambling to their feet quickly, overcome with excitement before giddily making their way to Noah. 

“Just don’t go too far out, yeah?” Charity called to them as they began to make their way down to the water, a twinge of concern developed at the pit of her stomach.

“They'll be OK, Noah's good, he'll look out for 'em." Ryan told them at the same time as Vanessa squeezed her thigh reassuringly, noticing the evident apprehension in her girlfriend. Charity nodded slowly and was met by a soft smile from the vet who in turn sat up and placed her hand on the middle of Charity's back.

They sat, enjoying the summer sunshine, watching Noah, Moses and Johnny play about in the water.

"It's a shame Irene couldn't make it" Charity piped up, feeling gutted and turning to look at Ryan who was perched on his elbow watching the boys.

"Yeah" he nodded. "She okay though, she just wants me to spend as much time with you all as possible without her interfering" he explained, finding it difficult to choose the right words.  

"Interfering? I owe her so much." she sighed, evidently disappointed. She pondered how selfless Irene was, it must be hard for her to accept and accommodate her after all those years. 

"Listen yeah? You're apart of my life and she's apart of yours, that makes her family too" she stated firmly.

"You don't have to say that" he turned to face her.  "I love spending time with you and the brothers I never knew existed" he smiled reassuringly at her. Charity’s face softening at his words.

"Although my brothers are having a wild time so I think I'm going to join them." he declared and arose.

"Ryan" Charity breathed steadily. "I am not just saying that about Irene - that's how I feel" she confessed, her words running deeper than previously. Ryan nodded as if to say he accepted and understood that to be truth.

"I know" he acknowledged and descended down the beach and to greet his brothers.

Charity moved to face Vanessa, who sought for her hand and knitted their fingers together again. They didn’t need words as they sat in a satisfying silence, watching the scene of utter joy and happiness before them unfold.

“I love this” Vanessa exhaled blissfully breaking the silence surrounding them.

Charity turned to her, “mm?” she hummed in her direction, resting her chin against her arm waiting for Vanessa to elaborate, which prompted her to gesture to the view in front of them - the sun burning brightly in the sky above their four boys having fun in the water, splashing, laughing and swimming around. 

“Us” she started, “watching our boys playing so well and happily together” she commented. Her eyes sparkling wholly at Charity, “Who knew that this” Vanessa lifted their hands, staggering slowly, gesturing to the family they've created, “Would be my happy ever after?” during the immediate aftermath of her words, she found herself unable to meet Charity’s gaze, scared of scaring her girlfriend but eventually she looked over her glasses and directly into Charity's eyes, which took Charity’s breath away, the corner of her eyes threatening to fill up with tears. She squeezed her hand.  

“Come here you” Charity murmured, gesturing her head and pulling Vanessa’s arm further into her body, which caused Vanessa to bump awkwardly into her but that did not deter Charity at all, she cupped her cheek and kissed her soundly.

"Ugh" they were abruptly interrupted by Noah's loud distasteful groan. "Do you have to ruin the view?" he scoffed dramatically as they turned to face him, their faces red and entertained. He picked up the sun lotion.

"Excuse me?!" Vanessa exclaimed, her tone laced with exaggeration as Charity chuckled.

"Come and join us?!" he insisted as he lathered the sun lotion into his palms and applied evenly to his arms and chest. 

"Oh no babe” Charity apologised but Vanessa and Noah had other ideas. “we're good-" Charity was stopped by Vanessa shooting up and the pair of them dragging Charity to standing. Once on her feet, Noah laughed teasingly and headed back to the water.

"Come on miss sunshine” Vanessa grinned sarcastically as she attempted to push Charity in the direction of the water.

“Let's go and have some of that much needed family time" Vanessa insisted with a wink. Charity restrained against her and pulled her back. 

“Let’s clear one thing up, you’re Miss Sunshine, and to be crystal clear, you're  _ my  _ miss sunshine” she implored before letting go of her hand and watching as Vanessa flashed her a new smile, one she hadn't ever seen before. 

And in that moment, that look of love and pride upon Vanessa’s face, Charity realised and agreed that Vanessa was right -  who knew their kiss in the cellar all those months ago would be for keeps and lead to a relationship that would become her happy ever after?


End file.
